Ironing of clothes is an ongoing household chore because clothes always wrinkle during washing. Several minor problems which frequently arise during ironing make this chore one of the least favorite in the household. Among these problems are the scorching of garments, the safety problems in using a hot iron, the sorting of laundry required by different fabric types needing different ironing temperatures and steam and/or starch treatments, and finally the securing of garments on the ironing board.
Conventional ironing boards are covered with a heat reflective cloth cover. These ironing board covers serve to insulate the board's base from heat and to reflect heat from an iron back to the garment to increase the efficiency of wrinkle removal. This ironing board cover is secured to the board base generally by a drawstring, tightened beneath the board. This drawstring causes the perimeter of the cover to grip the perimeter edges of the board. Yet, with the back and forth motion of the iron during pressing along the longitudinal and transverse axes of the ironing board, the portions of the cover at the board peripheral edges are frequently tugged. This repeated tugging causes the drawstring of the cover to be loosened, which results gradually in overall loosening of the ironing board cover.
Thus, a further nuisance associated with the chore of ironing is loosening of the cover with resultant slippage of the cover over the ironing board base. Because garments to be pressed tend to slip along with such a loosened cover, this loosening renders pressing of garments more difficult.
The person wishing to press garments must then either interrupt pressing and retighten the drawstring or use a makeshift measure, such as holding the cover in place by hand.
Applicant has invented an ironing board securing clip which more effectively clamps the cover to the board, thereby reducing transverse pulling and resulting loosening. In maintaining cover tautness, this clip therefore reduces the time required to perform clothes ironing.